Incapaz de amar
by Pequeniez
Summary: "La respuesta fue más rápida y más simple (extremadamente confusa) de lo que se imaginó. —Porque te quiero.—"


**Advertencias:** One-side slash (Charisk) ya que yo me refiero a ambos como "él" pero eres libre de interpretarlos como desees.

 **Disclaimer:** Undertale y todo lo que abarca no me pertenece.

 _-Este fic participa en el reto de San Valentín (el #7 creo) del foro "South Park Hispano"._

* * *

 **1**

Comprendía que ignoraba varios aspectos de la humanidad. De los seres vivos en general, pues, considerando que los monstruos poseían también características que Chara se veía incapaz de entender.

Sentimientos, especialmente, eran su mayor desafío. Suponía que el ya no ser un humano per se lo privaba de estos, o al menos de los que no había experimentado con plenitud en vida.

No era capaz de sentir piedad, por ejemplo. Lo comprobó en cada reseteo hecho por Frisk, en ningún momento percibió una mínima cantidad de culpa o remordimiento cuando conseguía persuadirlo para matar a alguien.

Aunque su vida en tierra se había reducido a meros recuerdos fugaces y alguna memoria lúcida que le mostraba lo peor del hombre, podía concluir fácilmente que nunca sintió o fue tratado con misericordia explicando su carencia de la misma más tarde, cuando sin mucho arrepentimiento decidió envenenar a su padre adoptivo.

Por otro lado, sentimientos tan fuertes como la ira y tan venenosos como el odio o el placer encontrado en el sadismo eran tan fuertes que si no fuera porque estaba convencido y se había comprobado a sí mismo, de manera parcial al menos, que era la determinación de Frisk lo que le mantenía en aquel mundo de manera indefinida, habría sido capaz de creer que estos lo habían vuelto una especie de demonio.

El pensamiento lo llevó a su punto inicial nuevamente; No entendía a los humanos. En lo más mínimo.

Al anterior mencionado Frisk, especialmente.

Frente al espejo, con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas cruzadas, Frisk parecía jugar algún videojuego en una consola portátil.

A veces le hacía la conversación, casi nunca le interesaba pero él le contestaba por mera amabilidad. Normalmente aburrido y en este caso, algo confundido.

Desconocía qué lo determinaba a mantenerlo en aquel mundo.

"Tal vez" pensó un día "Está solo."

La interrupción a sus pensamientos fue Undyne, quien entró de una patada a la habitación para avisar a gritos que la clase de cocina estaba a punto de empezar, además de recordarle jovialmente que le rompería un brazo si intentaba escaparse.

Siendo que su presencia estaba ligada al alma de Frisk y su determinación, no tuvo más opción que asistir junto a él y comprobar que la soledad era una idea estúpida pues la cocina estaba llena de gente, todos saludándolo con absoluta felicidad.

Frisk saludaba de vuelta, a veces bromeando, a veces coqueteando. Se veía contento. Descartó la opción con rapidez.

 **2**

No se le ocurrieron más razones.

Chara era un fantasma, no le podía ser útil de ninguna manera más que como una compañía, y sabía de sobra que Frisk no estaba solo.

Decidió que, en vista que él rara vez mentía, lo más simple que podía hacer era preguntar. Algo extraño, pues desde la salida del Underground se había negado un poco a hablar. No tenía ya razón para continuar manipulándolo o siquiera tratar de.

—Oye.— Empezó con simpleza, esperando la reacción para continuar. Frisk alzó la cabeza bastante rápido. Algo emocionado, algo sorprendido, su semblante aún neutro pero sus ojos eran fácilmente legibles.

—¿Qué pasa?— Contestó, acercándose al espejo, la consola todavía con la música al máximo quedó a un costado. —Ya casi nunca me hablas.—

—No tengo motivos para hacerlo. No normalmente, al menos.— Formuló rápidamente la pregunta. A pesar de su sencillez, si algo había aprendido Frisk de ese estúpido esqueleto comediante, era a dar respuestas irritantes. —Solo quería preguntarte algo, nada complicado.—

—Bueno, dime, ¿O…?—

—No te atrevas, no lo hagas, no lo pienses. Nada de bromas o juegos de palabras.— Esas tonterías siempre lo enervaban. El otro se rió y él solo tuvo ganas de ahorcarlo. —Frisk, ¿Por qué estas determinado a mantenerme acá?—

La respuesta fue más rápida y más simple _(extremadamente_ _confusa)_ de lo que se imaginó.

—Porque te quiero.—

Frisk sonreía con frecuencia, pero esta vez la mueca que hacían sus labios era indescifrable. ¿De qué reía? Incluso sus ojos rasgados parecían desconcertados. Chara no podía adivinar qué pensaba o que sentía porque brillaban de una manera desconocida para todos sus sentidos.

O al menos los que poseía como fantasma.

—¿Eso? ¿Eso es todo?—

—Sí.— Como si fuera fácil. No lo entendía. —Te quiero, incluso creo que te amo.—

—Eso no me responde nada.—

—Hiciste cosas malas pero supongo que fueron las circunstancias.— Quizás lo fueron pero seguía sin entender. Él había intentado matarlo. A todos. —Reseteé mil veces buscando la manera de salvarte. Ahora solo me conformo con tenerte acá.—

Ninguna de sus memorias le daba una mínima pista de lo que sucedía.

—Te mantengo junto a mí porque me gustas, Chara.—

—No entiendo.— Declaró finalmente, mirándolo como si de un bicho raro se tratase.

Frisk por su parte sí comprendía. No dudaba ya de nada, sabía toda su vida de memoria.

—Sé que no entiendes. Sé que jamás entenderás. No puedes entender esto, no lo intentes.— En un acto irracional desde el punto de vista del otro, Frisk se inclinó sobre el espejo para darle una especie de beso. —Es tan triste… me apiado de ti y de tu rota alma por ello.—

Chara se quedó callado el resto de la noche.

 **3**

Las cosas no habían cambiado. Frisk seguía perdiendo las tardes frente al espejo y Chara desde el mismo trataba de encontrar respuesta.

Le resultaba imposible dar un razonamiento lógico a un sentimiento tan irracional y… humano.

Tal vez fuera eso. No recordaba nada de su vida terrenal que no fuesen flashes borrosos llenos de dolor y algunos más claros que lo tentaban a susurrar mensajes de odio e incitaciones de violencia a los oídos del otro joven.

Concluyó que solo era capaz de sentir lo que experimentó _(y aceptó experimentar)_ en vida. El amor no era parte de ello.

—Es un caso perdido.— Resolvió finalmente, girando la cabeza para ignorarlo quizás eternamente.

Escuchó como Frisk se reía con la voz quebrada. Apenas giró los ojos para ver como, entre lágrimas, hundía su cara entre sus brazos. Se acordó de Asriel y la escena le resultó de lo más irritante.

* * *

 **Notas/Extras:** Todo esto es puro headcanon. Según yo Chara realmente no le dio importancia al amor de los Dreemurr porque para el momento en que cayó en el Underground ya se había formado una personalidad sádica y rencorosa, básicamente "incapaz de amar", el tema que me tocó.

Creo que no conseguí lo que quería (?) pero, hey, por fin terminé un reto, jajaj.


End file.
